This Story Was Written Because I Was Bored
by The girl in that song
Summary: it's stupidley funny, made to make you laugh your pants off at how stupid it is. Rated T cause rated K just ain't cool enough. one-shot   BTW it's making fun of stupid fan-fics I dont really write like that*shivers*  PLEASE  REVIEW  PRETTY  PLEASE  *BAMBI
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so, like, i dont own anything BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

I was at Dinsey World, the place where all dreams come true. LIES! I wasn't sitt'in in yaht right now, at my own private Justin Bieber concert, having vampires and wherewolves fight over me! Noooooo, that was my dream, but instead i'm clasterphobic ,in a crowded amesment park, filled with sweaty torist!**(a/n eww, gross mental picture)**

Then I think about another dream that wont come true. I_an Kabra._WAIT, NO, I WAS NOT NOT TOTATLY IN LOVE WITH HIM. I collapsed on the side walk and started bawling. Mickey Mouse walked up to me and said "Awwww, stupid, little, girl stop crying it bad for business." When I didnt he shoved a churro up my nose. "_Don't panic," _I told myself_ "as long as you don't inhale the sugar your fine. Deep breathes, iiinnnnn..."_

Crap. **(a/n For those of you that dont get, it she inhaled through her nose.)**

**Dan's pov**

I looked at my sister, out cold, on the ground, with a churro cramed up her nose.

"WHO DID THIS, I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted.

"It was him, I saw him do it!" Shouted Mickey Mouse pointing at Chucky Cheese.

"You little rat!**(a/n get it?)"** Chucky said to Mickey."Turning on your own kind!"

"TIME TO DIE MY CHEESY FRIEND" I shouted.

First, I used my fists of furry on him, then, I pushed him off the tower of terror, then,well,then he was dead so I couildn't do anything else to him.

So i explored the park for about an hour, became an inter-national pop star, hit the down slope of my career, and got shunned in the show businuss. When I came back to find Amy, I called 911. They said they sent there best to come get her.

"RESCUE TRUCK MATER AT YUR SERVICE!" said well, just geuss.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME I NEED I LATTE!" i shouted at him.

~five minuted later~

"THIS LATTE SUCKS, GET MY SISTER TO THE HOSPITAL"

**Amy POV**

My eyesight cleared, I was better.

I looked up and saw Ian. "Oh Ian I love and forgive you for everything you've done to me!"

Ian stared at me "Are you high?"

"What, no, I just loooovvveee yyyyyoooouuuu!"

"Thats not weird. Ive got a girlfriend and i love her-" his phone rings, he talks breifley and hangs up." I had a girlfriend, but I always hated her, wanna live happiley ever after, get married, and name our first kid Daniel!"

"Ya!" then they kissed and road off on horses made of skittles into the sunset.

**_THE END_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, these are just crazy random drables. If you have issues with the story and you need ways to "channel your anger" flame it. Honestly i dont care. But do me a favor will you please, like put a little lable, like before you start to type put somthing like this "_THIS IS A FLAME!" ya! I would like that! then i'd know straight away to ignore it. Thank ya hun!_**

**I dont own anything you crazy hobos. **

* * *

><p>I looked over the flames of the campfire and saw a face. A freaking hot face!<p>

"Ian? What the h*** are you doing here!" I shouted. Dang, he was fine.

"Amy, love, I love you. Please forgive me! Forgive me because I love you! Think of all the loveyness. LOVE ME, AMY. SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"h*** NO!" I said. But now that I thought about it, I really wanted to see someone dance."Only if you drop it like it's hot to the song I'm gona sing."

"Anything for you love." Ian was then wereing a sun drop t-shirt, red boots, jean shorts over black leggings, & a red head band. Grabed a sun drop and said "mm mmm mm"

Ian started "droping it" and Amy started singing

_"Lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire songare C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, and if you dont think we can sing it faster than you are wrong, but it will help if you just sing along-" _I turned to look at Ian, because I really loved to correct people when they dropped it wrong, but he wasn't dancing at all, he was making out with Selena Gomez.

"Hurtful!" I shouted, but he ignored me. "Thats my catch phrase!" a voice whined from the woods, and Woody from the suite life on deck stepped out of the shadows.

"Go away Woody! You're not even famous anymore and have multiple toes!"I screeched and he charged me."I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he bellowed as I sidestepped, and he did a faceplant. I would have laughed but my heart ached so bad I couldn't find the stregnth to. Haha, just kidding I laughed. Justin bieber walked up to me, but he was staring at Selena with a bland expression, as if this had happened before. A single tear streaked down the side of his face as he started to sing " Nevermind, I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Dont forget me I b-"

He shut up when I threw my shoe at him. I sighed, why couldnt I have Taylor Laughtner. Or more importantly his abbs. The non-logical side of my brain said I could, but the smart, realistic side said because he was a werewolf and was in love with Bella. Needless to say (then why am I saying it) I was team Edward.

Annabeth shot out of the woulds and sreamed "PERCY! I'm Here! Ive found you!"

"Wrong book, blondie!"I shouted back. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she shreiked.

"Oh, I think you heard me, But just so were clear I called you a _DUMB! BLONDE_!"

I didn't live much longer after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I made a reference about blondes being dumb, but i dont really think they are. I Just thought it would really tick off Annabeth if she was called a dumb blonde, considering that she is the daughter of Athena. I know its short, but, like, whatever. Ive got homework and I put school above a website.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** Im back:D don't flame _ hate'in is bad._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"D<strong>aniel Cahill!"_

The shout echoed around the room, making each and every student in the classroom shiver. The history teacher was evil. _evil._

_"Why are you dressed up as Nicki Minaj!" _Mr. Knubs face looked similair to a plum. that had had been sat on. then burned. then left out in the sunlight for a week. then eatin by a kangeroo. then regergitated. Gross? I know.

" Because it's halloween." I replied sweetly, turning on the bambi eyes."IT IS MAY 6TH!, HOW DARE YOU DRESS UP AS SO! COME TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM AND GIVE ME YOUR ASSIGHNMENT ON THE KARANKAWA INDIANS RIGHT NOW!"

"Um, I don't have it. You see someone came to the house and um... stole my printer... then farted on it."

Mr. Knubs head exploded and I was like YAY no school! I then vowed to wear my Nicki costume until the real halloween. It seemed to be good luck.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&* **Halloween night** !#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I threw off my old man costume and tossed the five sticks with fake children holding baskets on the end on the sofa ( that way i'd get 5 times the candy duh!). Now your probabley wondering what happened to my Nicki costume. Ya, there was this whole legal buisiness were Nicki didnt like me impersonating her and selling towels that i had sweated on so yes the government took my nicki costume. BLAME IT ON THE GOVERNMENT! Anyways I dumped out all my precious candy ( that I didnt steal from children... maybe... I'm toying with you, physicologilcally) into one big pile. Anyone that touched it would die. _ooh squirel_ I thought running off in pursuit of the creature... leaving my candy unguarded.

**Nellie's POV**

I walked into the living room, moaning about how horrible my diet was to Amy ecspecialley on halloween with all the little Hobos running around with bucket loads of candy. I swore if I saw another peice of candy I'd crack. Then i saw the pile. A huge mound of glistening candy waiting to be unwrapped. My willpower crumbled as i sank to the floor, shoving handfuls into my mouth at a time.

"Nellie! That's Dan's candy!" Amy yelled.

I froze, my body hunched over the pile. It took a few seconds for the meaning of her words to settle in but as soon as they did I took off running. I was halfway down the street when I heard Dan's horrible roar. I turned my head while running to see him, and in his hand was a spork.

I hated those things. Were they spoons? Were they forks? I didnt know but what I did know was that they were evil. I picked up my pace, sprinting down the block. I shifted directions, slightley more North, In the direction of Canada, there I would be safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`in canada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

Dan's POV

I stopped following nellie at the border of Canada. Sure, Nellie had sunk low enouph to steal children's candy and to go into Canada. But I still had my dignity and in no way was I ever going to set foot in the birthplace of justin Bieber.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record I love both Canada and justin bieber. But Dan doesn't... or maybe hes always had a secret desire to be a belieber.<strong>


End file.
